


That 1970s Fic (At Least Until I Think of a Better Title)

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1970 and Brendon, Spencer, and Ryan have dropped out of college to try their luck with starting a rock band in New York City.</p><p> </p><p>(Inspired from Across the Universe. Ryden. Frerard later.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That 1970s Fic (At Least Until I Think of a Better Title)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Said it on fanfics before and I will say it again: this fic is not real. It never happened. I do not own any people or things in it.

Prologue

 

"You didn't tell your parents you were dropping out?"

"Like you told yours." Brendon scoffed at Spencer Smith, a relatively new but fast friend from his short lived college days that had ended abruptly a few days prior when the two along with Ryan Ross decided to drive all the way from Las Vegas to New York City to try their luck with being starving musicians. "My parents would have a coniption. I'll be the shame of the family." He rolled his eyes as he thought about his strict Mormon mother and father. But hey, it was 1970. Rock bands were springing up everywhere. Who said they couldn't be the next great one? They were going to be renting with a singer who needed a back up band. Ryan might have been happy with making it on his own but that wouldn't stop Brendon and Spencer from joining this guy if they thought he was worth working with.

"Ginger isn't going to be happy with you either Spence." Ryan pointed out. Spencer had been his friend since well... forever. "Me, I have no on left to be pissed at me." Ryan's father had drank himself out of the picture after he graduated high school a couple years before. Ryan never spoke of it. Brendon and Spencer didn't press him about it. 

"Mom will eventually come around. And Ryan, you're like a son to her so I hate to break it to you but you do have someone to get pissed at you."

"Hey, she'll come around right?" Ryan smirked. Spencer narrowed his blue eyes in the rearview mirror at him.

"You better watch it Ryan. You might get lucky with my mom but I don't know how the Mormons are gonna react when they find out you have been corrupting their son with your hippie free gay heathen love.

"I like gay heathen love." Brendon, smiling, turned around in the front seat (which he had obnoxiously claimed for the entire cross country trip) and reached for Ryan's hand. Ryan hoped the lights lining the interstate weren't bright enough to show how the blush had warmed his face as he granted Brendon his hand. It wasn't quite "gay heathen love" yet. They had hit it off six months ago when they met but hadn't done the actual act yet. It was all very innocent at that moment. Lingering gazes, kisses, and hand holding. 

Spencer's eyes nearly went up into his skull. "You two are so lucky I am a progressive person."

"Shut up Spence. You're just jealous I am getting some." Ryan shot back.

"If I have to have sex with another man to get some, I think I will pass."

"Shut up and drive Smith. What did I just say? There's our exit." 

The bright green road sign plastered with New York City flashed in front of them for a few seconds and then they passed under it and it was gone. 

Most people say your life starts when graduate high school but it was that moment they felt, that would start theirs.


End file.
